28dayslaterfandomcom-20200215-history
Sophie
Sophie was the daughter of Roger and Barbara, and the sister of Sid and Liam. Biography ''28 Days Later: The Aftermath'' On the first - second day of the Original Outbreak of the Rage Virus, on Barbara's birthday, Sophie and her family had a picnic in Cherry Hinton Hall to celebrate, until Liam was attacked by a champanzee infected with the Rage Virus. Sophie and her family subsequently followed an ambulance taking the infected Liam to a hospital in London, until Liam and the infected paramedics broke out into the streets. Sophie and her family subsequently spent the next several days in hiding from the Infected as the Rage epidemic spread and escalated out of control, until eventually they decided to try and escape Britain. The family travelled to King's Cross Station but found it overrun by the Infection, and Sophie then decided that they should try to travel to London to take Callum and Allie's yacht across the English Channel to continental Europe. Sophie and her family next travelled to Central London, to find it abandoned and overrun by the Infected. When the Infected attacked and pursued the family on Westminster Bridge, Sophie and Sid leapt into the Thames and fled along the river by boat, while Roger and Barbara stayed behind to fend the Infected off. At some point afterwards, Sid and Sophie came to a military quarantine camp in the countryside which took them in. At the camp, Sophie served as a nurse for Dr. Westchester, and cared for the comatose Clive. Thirty-eight - forty-two days into the Rage epidemic, after Clive awoke from his coma, Sophie discovered that he was a mysterious expert on the Rage Virus and was apparently involved with its origins (to Sophie's upset). One night, Hugh Baker convinced Sophie, Sid and Clive to try and escape the military camp with him, and Clive and Sophie managed to flee into the woods, while Hugh and Sid were killed by the military personnel. As Sophie and Clive stopped in the woods to rest, Clive emotionally broke down and confessed to Sophie that he had been part of the scientific project which developed the Rage Virus, and warned her that the Virus could mutate again. Sophie then kissed Clive, before shooting him in the head - both as vengeance for all of the death and suffering and destruction (including the deaths of Sophie's family) that Clive was responsible for by creating the Rage Virus, and to try and stop Clive's mistakes from ever happening again - and Sophie then stood and smiled at Clive's corpse as the military helicopter shot her in the head. Personality Sophie seemed to have been a kindhearted girl and appeared to have been on good and loving terms with all of her family and was deeply saddened and embittered by their deaths during the course of the outbreak, as well as the massive loss of life on Britain, the last straw being with her brother, Sid. When Clive confessed, she seemed to have snapped both mentally and emotionally, not caring that Clive regretted his involvement and that he could've created a vaccine or cure to the Rage Virus. She killed Clive in revenge and utterly welcomed her death which would only happen seconds later. Category:Characters Category:28 Days Later: The Aftermath characters Category:Civilians Category:Survivors Category:Deceased characters